Torture and trauma
by powerstaark
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is captured by Count Dooku and suffers a traumatic experience at the hands of Cad Bane. First two chapters take place in Cargo of Doom and Children of the Force. My darkest story so far set in an Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my darkest story so far and there's a part of it later on that I feel a bit guilty about writing.**

**Chapter 1**

Ahsoka Tano and her Master Anakin Skywalker had boarded a Separatist ship in an attempt to rescue Jedi Master Bolla Ropal from a Duros Bounty Hunter named Cad Bane. In addition they needed to get back an important Jedi holocron which the Bounty Hunter had stolen from the Jedi Temple. Unfortunately by the time they found Ropal he was already dead having been electrocuted to death by the ruthless mercenary. Ahsoka and Anakin, along with Captain Rex and several other clones were exploring the ship. Even if they weren't in time to save Ropal they could still get the holocron.

Suddenly something charged past them disappearing down a corridor. R2-D2, Anakin's loyal astromech droid beeped urgently and the group hurried after the figure, arriving in a large room. Lights flared and they found themselves facing a Duros wearing a wide brimmed hat and a brown coat and a group of droids.

'Welcome Jedi,' Bane said smirking, 'We've been expecting you.' He raised one of his blaster pistols and fired it at Ahsoka who knocked the bolt aside with ease. The droids fired and Anakin and Ahsoka deflected bolts as the clones returned fire. Anakin closed in on Bane who held up one of the gauntlets he wore on his wrists.

'Let's make this a bit more interesting,' he said and pressed a button. The Gravity turned off and everyone except Bane, who had magnetic boots attaching him to the floor, and his droid who had magnetic feet, floated into the air.

'Come on men!' Rex called over the sound of blaster fire, 'you were trained for this!' Ahsoka and Anakin moved through the air as though they were swimming while the clones anchored themselves to the ceiling, floor or anything else close at hand.

'Artoo!' Ahsoka called to the astromech droid, 'turn the Gravity back on!' Atroo beeped and used his rockets to propel himself towards a computer terminal in the wall. Bane fired at the astromech droid but Ahsoka got in front of the bolt and sent it straight back at the Duros who ducked quickly. Anakin sliced down a couple of droids and sneaked up behind him. Bane whipped around but Anakin booted him in the face knocking him off the floor so that he was forced to float in the air too. The holocron, a large blue cube, flew out of his pocket but before Anakin could reach it Artoo turned the gravity back on and everyone fell to the ground. Bane lunged and snatched the holocron before rolling to the side as Anakin's lightsaber descended on the place where he'd just been lying. Bane struggled upright and fled towards the door.

'I'll get him Master!' Ahsoka said sprinting after the Bounty Hunter.

'Ahsoka wait!' Anakin shouted, 'It's a trap!' Either Ahsoka didn't hear him or she ignored him because she charged through the blast doors which closed behind her. Anakin hurried towards the door and started to burn through it with his lightsaber but then a blaster bolt, from droid or clone he didn't know, slammed into an explosive which had been dislodged from a pile of explosives during the fight. The explosion brought pieces of rubble crashing into the room. One of them almost landed on Anakin who had to abandon his attempt to cut through the door to stop it from crushing him. Using the Force he caught the piece of debris and tossed it aside.

* * *

Ahsoka had chased Bane through a few corridors and ended up in one with an emergency airlock at the end. The Bounty Hunter turned to her.

'You thought you can get away?' Ahsoka said holding her lightsaber in her signature Shien grip. Bane didn't look worried at all. In fact he was smirking.

'Getting away wasn't my plan youngling,' he said, 'I've got you right where I want you.' Ahsoka narrowed her eyes as Bane raised his blaster and fired. Ahsoka deflected the bolt easily and it hit Bane's arm. The Bounty Hunter cursed as he dropped the blaster. Ahsoka darted forwards. Bane dodged to the side. Ahsoka turned but Bane kicked her lightsaber out of her hand. He tried to punch her with his uninjured arm but she ducked, grabbed his arm, elbowed him in the gut and, with surprising strength for someone so small, flipped him onto the floor. Ahsoka smirked, glad that her friend Plo Koon had taught her a bit of unarmed combat. She preferred using her lightsaber but Plo's training came in handy sometimes.

'I'm not impressed,' she sneered and summoned her lightsaber.

Then Bane sprang back to life and grabbed her leg. Before Ahsoka could react he sent a bolt of electricity shooting through her body. Ahsoka screamed and collapsed, dropping her lightsaber in the process. Bane picked himself up and dusted off his coat casually.

'Nice try sweetheart,' he said to the unconscious Padawan, 'You almost had me there. But _almost _isn't good enough.' He took binders from his pocket and snapped them onto her wrists. Then he dragged her into the emergency airlock they'd been fighting near.

* * *

'Rex,' Anakin ordered back in the room where they'd fought Bane and his droids, 'Get to the hanger and see if there's any transport. Wait for me as long as you can.'

'You got it General,' grunted Rex, 'Where did Commander Ahsoka go?'

'I'm going to find her,' Anakin said and hurried over to the blast door to continue burning through it.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up feeling sore. She looked around and realised she was in an emergency airlock. There were binders around her wrists holding her hands in front of her. Leaning casually against the wall was Cad Bane.

'How you feeling sweetheart?' he jeered, 'Did I make the shock too strong or the binders too tight?' Ahsoka just glared at him, 'So you're giving me the silent treatment huh?' In three strides Bane was beside her, 'I think I'll take this.' He grabbed her Padawan braid and ripped off some of the beads. He looked at them for a moment then put them in his coat. He grabbed Ahsoka's chin and tilted her head slightly examining her face, 'You're such a pretty girl,' he said quietly, 'It's been a while since I've been able to spend time with an attractive female like you. Apart from when I was rescuing Ziro the Hutt. There was a pretty good looking Senator there.'

'Get off me right now,' Ahsoka snarled.

'Or what?' Bane sneered. Ahsoka tried to Force Push him but then an electric shock shot through her body. Bane laughed quietly letting go of her chin to stop the shock from being passed onto him. 'I had those binders modified for Jedi,' he explained, 'Your Force powers won't work and I've got your lightsaber,' he waved it mockingly in front of her face tempting her to make a grab for it but she didn't; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. 'I have to admit you almost had me when we fought in the corridor.'

'I would have if you hadn't cheated,' Ahsoka sneered.

'I go by my own rules sweetheart. I couldn't care less about _honour _or _nobility. _All I care about is money.'

'Greedy bastard,' Ahsoka spat. Bane chuckled.

'I like a girl with good looks _and _spirit,' he said stroking her right head tail. Ahsoka jerked away; she was not going to let herself be caressed by a sadistic mercenary, 'It would be interesting to see how long it would take to crush the spirit out of you. Tell me sweetheart, are you afraid of death?'

'No,' Ahsoka said.

'What about a _painful_ death?' Bane asked pressing a button on his gauntlet. Another electric shock, stronger than the first, shot through Ahsoka's body and she screamed in pain. Bane smirked sadistically and then took his finger off the button, 'Want more?' Ahsoka glared at him.

'Enjoy this while you can you scum,' she snarled, 'My Master will be here any minute.'

'I know,' Bane said, 'its all part of the plan. Unless your precious Master opens this for me,' he pulled out the holocron he'd stolen from the temple and the crystal he'd taken from Bolla Ropal, 'you're gonna suffocate in the vacuum of space. Nasty way to die don't you agree? And you're pressure suit won't save you without a helmet. By the way that suit looks good on you.' His eyes flicked to her body; he had a slightly hungry expression. His remarks were starting to make Ahsoka feel uneasy but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. Bane looked out at two Super droids standing guard, 'Your Master's taking his time,' he muttered then turned back to her, 'Considering you might die within the next five minutes I want something to remember you by. Apart from your nice little braid, of course.' Ahsoka wasn't sure what he meant but fortunately she didn't find out because a voice sounded in Bane's comlinc.

'Sir, a Jedi has, aah…' they heard the sound of a lightsaber slashing through metal.

'Looks like your dear master's here. Pity we didn't have time for my little gift,' Bane said and stood up activating a rayshield as he stepped up beside his super battle droid bodyguards. Ahsoka wondered what he'd meant by 'little gift' as Anakin came into the airlock.

'You haven't got anywhere left to run Bounty Hunter,' he growled.

'Let me worry about that Skywalker,' Bane said then gestured to Ahsoka, 'I want you to do me a little favour. If you don't, your lovely little Padawan will get sucked out into space and suffocate. All I have to do is press this button,' he tapped a button on his gauntlet. 'What's more important to you, catching me or saving her? Being suffocated in space is a horrible way to die don't you think?' Anakin hesitated. 'You need more persuasion?' Bane asked and pressed a button. Ahsoka collapsed writhing in agony as an electric shock shot through her.

'Stop it!' Anakin shouted.

'As you wish,' said Bane and stopped the shock. He took the holocron and crystal from his pocket, 'Now, Jedi unlock this holocron if you care about the girl.'

'Master, don't help him,' Ahsoka gasped, 'Just get the holocron. Don't worry about me.' Bane looked at her.

'How brave,' he said, 'but I advise you to be quiet my dear. The adults are talking.' He turned back to Anakin, 'So Skywalker are you gonna help me or not?'

'No Master, don't!' Ahsoka shouted.

'This is your last chance Skywalker,' Bane said, 'Unlock this holocron right now or she dies.' Anakin remembered how he'd lost his mother.

'Master…!'

'Shut up!' Bane snapped sending another bolt of electricity into Ahsoka's body.

'Alright,' Anakin said unable to bear the sight of Ahsoka writhing in agony, 'I'll do it.' He tossed his lightsaber aside. Bane smiled.

'Well this is touching,' he said, 'I'm glad you saw sense Skywalker,' he tossed the cube to Anakin. Anakin sat on the floor and focused on the Force.

The cube that was the holocron floated into the air then broke and opened. Bane put the memory crystal in the middle of the cube and stepped back as the holocron went back together. It floated into Bane's hand and he examined it with a smile.

'My client will be happy to get this,' he said.

'Alright now let my Padawan go,' Anakin said.

'You fulfilled your side of the bargain so I guess it's my turn,' Bane said. He unlocked the rayshield and Ahsoka walked forwards cautiously but then the treacherous Duros pressed another button and the airlock opened. Anakin leapt to his feet summoned both his and Ahsoka's lightsabers and tore through Bane's super battle droid bodyguards as the vacuum of space pulled him past them. The Bounty Hunter ignited his rocket boots and flew away down the corridor the boots allowing him to resist the powerful vacuum. Ahsoka grabbed the wall, silently thanking the Force that Bane hadn't bound her hands behind her back because if he had she'd be in space by now. Anakin grabbed her arm and reached for the button which would close the airlock. He managed to press the button and the airlock closed. Both Jedi collapsed to the ground.

'Are you ok?' Anakin asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Ahsoka said picking herself up. Anakin ignited her lightsaber and sliced through the restraints binding her hands together. Then he gave her, her lightsaber.

'Come on,' he said, 'let's go.' He led the way towards the hanger.

They arrived at the hanger to find the shuttle about to take off.

'General, Commander!' shouted Rex, 'We're ready to go!' Using the Force Ahsoka and Anakin leapt onto the ramp.

'Wait up!' called a voice and they turned to see a clone called Denal hurrying towards the shuttle. He clambered into the shuttle and the ramp closed.

'Where have you been Denal?' said Rex.

'Checking out the upper levels,' Denal panted just as the cruiser exploded behind them, 'Had a scrap with Bane. He's dead now; I shot him.' The clones congratulated him but Anakin and Ahsoka weren't convinced.

'If Bane's dead,' said Anakin slowly, 'then why can I still sense him?' Denal shrugged wearily.

'How should I know?' he said, 'I'm no Jedi.' Anakin and Ahsoka felt uneasy but let the subject drop.

'Well looks like the holocron was destroyed,' said Ahsoka, 'but at least the Separatists didn't get it.' She looked at the debris floating around in space, 'I'm sorry I let that Bounty Hunter get the upper hand.'

'It wasn't your fault Ahsoka,' said Anakin, 'It was mine, from start to finish.'

They landed in the Resolute and got out of the ship. Anakin suggested that the wounded should get to the medical centre. He moved off with Rex and the others. Instead of heading for the medical centre Denal headed towards one of the ships in the hanger. Ahsoka was the only one who noticed.

'Wait where are you going?' she said hurrying to catch up with him, 'You need some rest.' Denal ignored her. She darted around in front of him. Something wasn't right, 'You're injured. You should get to the medical centre.' Then she realised that Denal was injured in the same spot where she'd deflected the blaster bolt while she was fighting Bane. She realised why everything had felt wrong and this was confirmed when the disguised Bane kicked her in the gut and darted past her towards a ship. Ahsoka doubled over in pain gasping for breath as Bane leapt into the nearest ship and flew out of the hanger.

'Master!' Ahsoka said in her comlinc, 'Tell Admiral Yularen to shut down the hyperspace rings!'

'What's happened?'

'It's Bane!' Ahsoka said, 'Hurry he's getting away!' Anakin told Yularen to shut down the hyperspace rings but by the time the hyperspace rings had been shut down Bane had already flown into hyperspace.

**I don't know if Plo Koon taught Ahsoka hand to hand combat but considering he's one of her best friends and he's a master of hand to hand combat I thought he might.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cad Bane was inwardly crowing with triumph. He'd been surrounded by enemies and had slipped through their fingers again. He headed back to Coruscant and when he arrived in his apartment he contacted his employer, Darth Sidious.

'Mission accomplished,' he grunted tossing the holocron casually into the air, 'Now where's my money?'

'Don't fear my friend,' Sidious said, 'you'll get your money but first I need some test subjects. I want you to bring four of the children listed on that holocron to Mustifar and I will…take care of them.'

'Kidnapping innocent children?' Bane said then grinned, 'I like the way you think.'

'Among the Jedi there are no innocents,' Sidious said. Bane shrugged and put on his hat.

'Sure sure, as long as I get paid it makes no difference to me.'

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin were angry with themselves. Bane had been right in front of their noses and then he'd slipped through their fingers. Back on Coruscant they reported his escape to the Jedi Council. Yoda noted that the Council might be able to detect the missing children through the Force.

After some meditation they detected some of the children although one of them had already gone. Obi-wan headed towards Rodia while Anakin and Ahsoka went to Naboo.

Ahsoka and Anakin met Captain Gregor Typho on Naboo who reported that the child's family had been notified.

'Let me take the lead on this one Master,' Ahsoka said thinking about her experience in the airlock, 'I've got a score to settle.' Anakin glanced at her for a moment then agreed.

* * *

Cad Bane landed outside a Gungan city and put on his hat before heading towards the home of the Force sensitive child. Inside the Gungan child's mother left her babies cradle unguarded. Bane smirked and sneaked towards the cradle but all he found was a doll.

'Don't move Sleemo!' said Ahsoka and she leapt out behind the Bounty Hunter with her lightsaber in hand. Bane jumped at her sudden appearance but quickly composed himself.

'You're quite clever sweetheart,' he said and Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, 'but naïve.' He whirled and a cable shot out from his wrist gauntlet and wrapped around Ahsoka's lightsaber handle. He yanked it out of her hand and whipped out his blaster but Ahsoka rolled behind some furniture and summoned her lightsaber. Bane ignited his rocket boots and flew towards the ceiling but Ahsoka grabbed him with the Force and threw him to the ground. Then she pointed her lightsaber at his throat.

'Looks like I win this time,' she said glad to have the Bounty Hunter in the same position he'd had her in not long ago. Anakin came into the room with a pair of binders while Ahsoka took back the jewellery Bane had stolen from her. 'I think I've earned the right to wear this again,' she said as she fixed her braid back in place. The gungan and her daughter appeared from another room and the baby gungan gurgled happily when she saw Ahsoka, 'your daughter's safe now,' Ahsoka said to the Gungan.

'Do you really believe that?' snarled Bane as Anakin led him out of the room.

* * *

Back on the Resolute Obi-wan and Mace Windu, who'd come as quickly as they could, started to interrogate Bane.

'We know you've taken at least two children,' Obi-wan said, 'Where are they?' Bane just sneered at him.

'Beyond you're reach,' he said.

'Who are you working for?' asked Mace.

'None of you're business,' Bane snapped.

'Just tell us where they are,' Obi-wan said, 'Make it easier for yourself,' Bane sneered again.

'What are you going to do Jedi?' he jeered, 'Torture me? I'd say that's very un-Jedi like wouldn't you?' Obi-wan scowled knowing the Bounty Hunter was right. He and Mace left the cell while Bane watched them go with a smirk.

'We looked all over his ship,' Anakin reported as he and Ahsoka met up with them, 'no sign of the holocron or the kids.'

'Bane won't answer our questions,' Obi-wan muttered.

'What if we used Mind tricks?' Anakin suggested.

'I don't think Bane is weak minded,' Obi-wan said.

'What if we all focused on his mind together?' Ahsoka suggested.

'Using the Force on a strong mind is risky,' Obi-wan said.

'That was good thinking young Padawan,' Mace grunted, 'but there's a danger that he might lose his mind if we all focus on him.'

'Well what other choice do we have?' said Anakin. Obi-wan and Mace looked at each other then agreed. All four of them went back into the cell. 'You will take us to the holocron,' Anakin said waving a hand. Bane rolled his eyes.

'Jedi mind tricks won't work on me,' he said.

'You will take us to the holocron,' said Obi-wan and Bane started to shift uncomfortably. Mace applied his own mind trick. Ahsoka was about to join in but she didn't because she could see that the Bounty Hunter was having a huge amount of effort to shake off the mind tricks. She was surprised that he was so strong minded.

'Fine,' panted Bane giving up, 'you win. I'll take you to your damn holocron.' Anakin nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

In the hanger Mace and Obi-wan told Anakin and Ahsoka to report to Chancellor Palpatine to tell him about what had happened.

'This could be a trap masters,' Anakin cautioned. Mace almost smiled.

'Of course it's a trap Skywalker,' he said completely unconcerned.

'What if they don't find the kids?' Ahsoka said to Anakin.

'They will Snips,' said Anakin, 'come on.' Ahsoka followed him out of the hanger.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine or, though very few people knew it, Darth Sidious stood in the doorway of his office. He'd heard about Bane's capture. It was an unfortunate setback for his plans but he put on a façade of cheeriness as Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at his office. If Bane was as resourceful as his reputation claimed he should be able to get away and then Sidious could use the children for his own schemes.

'Anakin,' he said, 'It's good to see you,' he looked down at Ahsoka. She smiled a little nervously, 'Excuse us young one,' he said and took Anakin into his office. 'I understand you and your Padawan made an important arrest. I wonder what the Bounty Hunter wanted with those innocent children.'

'I believe someone powerful is behind this,' Anakin said, 'and I don't think it was Dooku.' Palpatine shot him a glance. He knew Anakin wouldn't suspect _him _of being behind this but still he'd expected Anakin to suspect Dooku. It didn't really matter though so he just smiled.

'Have you got any clues about who it might be?' he asked casually. Anakin shook his head.

'Not yet Chancellor,' Sidious inwardly smirked.

'I know I've told you this countless times,' he said, 'but have patience my boy.' Anakin nodded.

'Thank you you're Excellency,' he said and left. Palpatine watched him go then went into his private office and locked the door with the Force. Inside he changed into his black Sith robes and switched on his holoprojector to examine the children.

* * *

Bane led Obi-wan and Mace into an asteroid field and into a small space station. Obi-wan told Commander Cody to stay with the ship while he and Mace followed Bane.

'I don't sense any children,' Obi-wan said to Mace as they got onto a lift.

'Neither do I,' Mace said and they both looked at Bane suspiciously.

'Where are the children?' Obi-wan said.

'The kids are safe,' said Bane dismissively, 'but first, there's your precious holocron.' They arrived in a chamber with the holocron on a table, 'I'll get it for you if you like,' Bane offered. Mace snorted.

'How stupid do you think we are?' he demanded and strode past the Bounty Hunter. Then he cursed loudly as he set off an alarm. His Shatterpoint ability should have warned him about that but he'd been too eager to get the holocron to focus on it.

'Pretty stupid,' Bane sneered snidely. Mace shot him a furious glare as lasers appeared from the walls. Mace and Obi-wan ignited their lightsabers and started deflecting laser beams as Bane sprinted towards a door. Obi-wan noticed but was too slow to stop the Duros, 'So long Jedi.' Bane said mockingly and vanished through the door into an escape pod. Obi-wan swore.

'No what do we do?' he said to Mace as they continued blocking lasers.

* * *

Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka had figured out that Bane must have landed on Mustifar at some point recently. They agreed that Bane might have met or was going to meet his employer there. Relieved to have something to do they headed to Mustifar in the Twilight along with Artoo.

* * *

Obi-wan grabbed the holocron from the table deflecting a laser blast at the same time.

'I've got the holocron!' he called to Mace,' let's get out of here!' The two Jedi Masters sprinted towards a door which was starting to close. They dived underneath it just in time and headed towards the ship where they'd left Cody. The station was starting to blow up.

'Any time Cody,' Obi-wan said as they hurried into the ship. Cody nodded and the ship flew away from the station only seconds before it disappeared in a huge ball of fire.

'Where's the Bounty Hunter?' said Cody.

'He got away,' Mace said bluntly. He blamed himself for that but he hid the shame.

* * *

Darth Sidious was examining the Force sensitive children. Bane had only got him two but they'd do for now.

'Sir,' said one of the droids in the room, 'A ship is approaching and it's not the Bounty Hunter.

'Damn it,' Sidious said quietly, 'Move the children to my backup base and hurry. Destroy the station.'

'Yes sir,' said the droid.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka came out of the Twilight and started sweating from the heat. Ahsoka was better off because she had less clothes but it was still uncomfortable.

'I sense something master,' she muttered as Artoo opened the door of the building and they went inside.

'It's the Dark side Ahsoka,' muttered Anakin, 'And I'm sure it isn't Dooku. It's someone even more powerful.' Ahsoka swallowed and then heard a baby crying. She reached out with the Force to try and detect where it came from.

'That way,' she said pointing down a right corridor. She led the way down it and they cut through the door at the end and found themselves in a darkened room.

'They're still here,' Anakin said, 'I know it.' Suddenly two thin droids emerged from the darkness. Anakin and Ahsoka would be able to deal with them without any trouble except they didn't want to risk hurting the babies the droids were carrying. Meanwhile the building was starting to collapse.

'We need to get out of here quickly,' said Ahsoka as the floor beneath her split revealing a deadly drop into the boiling lava below. Ahsoka sliced off both of the droids arms with two well aimed slashes and grabbed the baby who was bawling loudly. Then the floor sloped and a large hole appeared in the middle of the room as the floor gave way taking one of the droids with it. Ahsoka leapt up to the door and watched as Anakin used the Force to pull the other baby out of the droids grasp and leapt towards her. They hurried through the hole they'd burned in the door while the droid fell into the lava. Ahsoka and Anakin met Artoo and hurried into the Twilight. Both babies were wailing. Ahsoka tried to calm them down as they flew away from the building with exploded a moment later.

* * *

Darth Sidious was furious. The children had been rescued and his base had been destroyed. The only good thing was that no clue had been left about his existence. Sidious considered punishing Bane but that was unnecessary. Bane had proven himself to be useful so he was more use to Sidious alive. He decided to halve Bane's payment though.

* * *

'The base was destroyed Masters,' said Anakin in the Jedi Council chamber on Coruscant, 'and so were any clues about who's behind this. We managed to get the children out though.'

'Well that's good,' Obi-wan said.

'What about Bane?' asked Ahsoka. Mace shot her a look but hastily told himself that it wasn't her fault the Bounty Hunter had escaped; it was his.

'He got away,' he admitted grudgingly, 'but we got the holocron. The list is intact and there's no evidence it was copied.'

'Still,' Yoda said grimly, 'uncertain the future of the Jedi is. Move cautiously we must.' Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and Mace signalled that they were excused. They left the room.

**The real plot starts in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Six months later**

Ahsoka's green lightsaber flashed as she sliced through a super battle droid and sent a bolt back into another battle droid before Force pushing a droideka out of the way. Anakin came up from behind her slicing down the droideka before it could put its shields back up. Behind her came Captain Rex followed by his clones blasting droids with expert precision.

Ahsoka had been fighting in the clone wars for about a year and was now fifteen years old. Her head tails reached down to her chest and her montrals were a couple of inches longer than they had been when she first joined the war.

Ahsoka, Anakin and their clones were fighting above Murkhana where Count Dooku was believed to be hiding. They had managed to get into a large space station, similar to the one where Ahsoka had met General Grievous for the first time. They had tried destroying the station from the outside but its shields were too strong and they hadn't had enough cruisers so they'd had to go inside instead.

'Rex,' Anakin said to the Captain, 'Find the reactor room and set the charges. We'll meet back in the landing bay and the Twilight will pick us up from there.'

'Yes sir,' Rex said and went off down a corridor followed by five other clones while Ahsoka and Anakin went in the other direction, heading for the command centre.

* * *

Count Dooku stood in his command centre watching several screens which were connected to security cameras around the station. He watched Skywalker and his Padawan tear through battle droids with ease. They were approaching the command room. The five Super battle droids he had with him pointed their blaster arms at the door.

Admittedly Dooku had underestimated Skywalker the last time they fought and dropped his guard allowing Skywalker to gain the upper hand, but he would not do so this time. This was the first time he was going to meet Skywalker's padawan face to face. He turned and watched the door at the far side of the room. At any moment Skywalker and his padawan would come bursting through.

And indeed they did. Two lightsaber blades, one green and one blue burst through the metal and started cutting a hole. Then one of the Jedi on the other side blasted the slab of metal across the room with a Force Push. Dooku raised a hand and the slab of metal drifted off to the side. Skywalker and Tano came into the room. The clones must have gone to the reactor room. No matter, Dooku had left several Commando droids to guard the room.

'Ah, Skywalker,' Dooku purred, 'it's been a while. And this young lady must be your padawan. Ahsoka Tano, isn't it?'

'In the name of the Republic you're under arrest Dooku,' Skywalker said coldly and Dooku rolled his eyes.

'I've heard that plenty of times,' he said, 'and yet I am still not in Republic custody. Enough of the chit chat, let's get down to business.' His red lightsaber flared and he twirled it in the Makashi salute. The five Super droids surrounding him fired on the two Jedi who deflected the bolts with ease. Skywalker charged towards Dooku while Tano targeted the droids cutting down all five of them in seconds.

While Ahsoka dealt with the droids her master sent a flurry of blows at Dooku who deflected them effortlessly. Ahsoka leapt forwards slicing towards Dooku's head as she came down. Dooku parried. Anakin attacked but Dooku's blade was already there to meet it and then he thrust back at the young Jedi who managed a quick parry as Ahsoka swung at Dooku's back. The Count turned blocking the blow and then kicked Anakin in the stomach before sending several rapid blows at Ahsoka who blocked all of them allowing Anakin to leap at Dooku from behind. Dooku did a forward flip over Ahsoka's head and landed behind her as she turned to face him. She slashed at him as she turned but he parried as Anakin came up beside her. Dooku brought his blade up blocking another blow then down again to parry Ahsoka's. He spun his lightsaber and thrust at Anakin's face. The Jedi parried it and Dooku stepped aside to avoid Ahsoka's stab which turned into a slash as she went past. The Sith lord blocked it easily and then parried Anakin's next blow. Smiling calmly he backed off while the two Jedi attacked. Though Dooku was backing away it was he who was controlling the struggle.

'You won't get away Dooku,' Anakin told him, 'Several Republic cruisers will be here in moments and surround the station. You'll be trapped.'

'Then I suppose I should finish this before they get here,' Dooku said calmly and then flipped back creating some space between them and released a Force Repulse. Anakin and Ahsoka were both blasted backwards, Anakin slammed into a computer consol while Ahsoka hit a wall. Dooku leapt towards Anakin. Although dazed, Anakin managed to bring his lightsaber up to block the blow and then blasted Dooku with a Force Push hurling him across the room. Dooku back flipped and bounced off the wall landing completely unharmed while Ahsoka lunged at him from behind. Dooku whirled and Force Lightning exploded from his fingers slamming into Ahsoka who screamed in pain and surprise as she was knocked backwards.

'Ahsoka!' shouted Anakin darting towards Dooku who turned parrying his blows and cutting at him. Anakin stepped out of range and swung again but Dooku ducked and slashed at his feet which Anakin barely blocked bringing his lightsaber over and down with a powerful overhand. Dooku raised his lightsaber keeping his feet braced against the floor. The overhand blow smashed onto his lightsaber jarring his arms but Dooku gritted his teeth and shoved it aside trying to slice Anakin down the middle. Anakin's lightsaber came in a circular motion allowing him to push the blow aside but then Dooku released a Force Push. Anakin was shoved back an before he could recover Dooku followed up with another Force Repulse. The blast sent Anakin flying across the room and he hit the wall before collapsing unconscious.

'Master!' Ahsoka called and rushed at Dooku who parried her blows almost casually.

Then Dooku looked at the viewport just as several Republic ships appeared from hyperspace. Ahsoka noticed too and smirked.

'Hah,' she said, 'you're station's surrounded. You might as well give up.' Dooku smiled nastily.

'I don't think surrender will be necessary if I have a bargaining chip,' he said and lunged. Ahsoka was driven backwards, parrying desperately then leapt aside, turning and slashing at Dooku's head. Dooku parried and turned cutting at her montrals but she blocked it and attacked again. Dooku parried her blows and then stabbed at Ahsoka who parried before trying to slice Dooku's head off but Dooku blocked it then thrust back at her. She ducked and tried to slash his legs out from under him. Dooku blocked it bringing his lightsaber over and down but Ahsoka raised her lightsaber and caught the blow before using the Force to strengthen herself, a trick Anakin had taught her, and shoving Dooku back. The Count didn't lose his balance as she hoped he would but he looked impressed as he parried a stab that was aimed directly at his heart.

'I have rarely seen such potential in one so young,' he said, then feinted an attack to the left and pulling back before she could block then sliced her lightsaber handle in half. He smirked, 'But you still have much to learn.' He lifted her into the air with the Force and Ahsoka clutched at her throat choking. Out of the corner of his eye Dooku noticed Anakin stirring so he quickly brought the padawan to him and held her by her back head tail, holding his lightsaber up to her neck. Anakin opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

'Let go of her Dooku,' he said.

'I'm afraid I can't do that Skywalker,' Dooku said, 'she's going to help me get out of here. Tell the Republic cruisers to let me pass unhindered or else…' he didn't have to finish. Anakin switched on his comlinc.

'Jedi cruiser this is General Skywalker.'

'Anakin,' said the familiar voice of Obi-wan, 'I'm here'

'Tell the ships to stand down,' Anakin said.

'What? Why?'

'Just do it!' Anakin snapped. On the other end of the comlinc Obi-wan recognised the urgency in Anakin's voice.

'Very well,' he said.

'Alright Dooku,' Anakin said, 'they're standing down.'

'Good boy,' Dooku mocked softly and backed away dragging Ahsoka with him.

'Let go of me you horrible old fart!' Ahsoka snapped but she didn't dare struggle because of the lightsaber held against her throat. Dooku chuckled slightly.

'Don't move Skywalker,' he said as Anakin took half a step forwards, 'If you do I'll kill her.' Anakin stood watching helplessly as Dooku dragged Ahsoka into a hanger where three battle droids were waiting. It didn't occur to him that Dooku would probably kill her anyway once he'd left. The Sith lord pushed Ahsoka into his solar sailor and the ramp closed as the ship flew out of the hanger. Anakin watched helplessly then took out his frustration on the battle droids slicing them all apart. Then he spoke into his comlinc breathing hard as though he'd just run a marathon.

'Rex, have you set the charges?'

'Yes General,' said Rex, 'had a little trouble with a bunch of commando droids but…'

'Get the Twilight around to the upper level hanger,' Anakin interrupted without bothering to congratulate Rex, 'We're going. Dooku got Ahsoka.'

'I'll be there sir,' said Rex but behind his military voice Anakin could sense his worry. Rex was fond of Ahsoka too though he rarely showed it. Anakin was angry with himself for bringing Ahsoka with him to face Dooku. She had proven countless times that her abilities were impressive for her age but she wasn't ready to face a Sith lord. He should have sent her with Rex instead. He paced restlessly until the Twilight arrived to pick him up.

**I'm not entirely sure if Dooku can actually use Force Repulse but I thought it would be a suitable way of catching Anakin and Ahsoka off guard. Besides I'd expect him to be able to use the power.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahsoka's traumatic experience happens in this chapter and it's because of this experience that I've rated this story M. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 4**

Inside the solar sailor Dooku put binders on Ahsoka's wrists to hold her hands behind her back. Then he shoved her onto the floor. Since her hands were bound she couldn't break her fall and she grunted as she landed painfully. Dooku sat next to his droid pilot and the ship took off. Ahsoka felt scared but she didn't show it.

'Are you going to kill me?' she asked calmly.

'I _could_ kill you of course,' Dooku said, 'but I prefer not to kill children unless necessary. Besides since you're the padawan of the so called 'Chosen One'…' he sounded contemptuous, 'I believe you could have valuable information. But we'll worry about that later. For now just enjoy the ride.' Ahsoka got onto her knees with difficulty and glared at Dooku who smirked at her. Ahsoka noticed his lightsaber and then looked over her shoulder and examined her binders. It was hard to tell if they were the same kind of binders Cad Bane had used on her six months ago.

_Only one way to find out, _she thought and turned her back trying to summon Dooku's lightsaber with the Force. The binders didn't shock her but Dooku used his own Force powers to stop the lightsaber from reaching her hand. Ahsoka focused hard trying her best to move the lightsaber which inched towards her slightly. Dooky raised a hand and sent a low powered blast of Force Lightning which hit Ahsoka and forced her to lose focus allowing the Sith Lord to bring his lightsaber back to him.

'Dear me we'll have none of that.' He got up and went over to a shelf in the side of the cockpit. He came over to Ahsoka with a collar in his hand. 'Do you know what this is?' Ahsoka didn't answer. She eyed the collar warily, 'This is a Force activated collar,' Dooku said, 'whenever you try and use the Force it will give you a painful shock. Personally I prefer this rather than Force activated binders.' He tried to clamp the collar around her neck but Ahsoka jerked backwards. After a brief struggle Dooku managed to get the collar on. Ahsoka spat in his face in defiance. Dooku's eyes darkened slightly but he hid the anger behind a chuckle. 'You are a feisty one aren't you?' The Sith lord sat back down.

'Why would you expect me to know anything anyway?' Ahsoka said, 'I'm just a Padawan.'

'True,' agreed Dooku, 'but you're Skywalker's padawan and because you and he have a very close bond…' Ahsoka wondered who had told him about their bond, 'he would probably tell you things that he wouldn't tell anyone else. Apart from perhaps Kenobi and…' he looked at her slyly, 'that Naboo Senator.' Ahsoka started.

'Padme?' she said, 'What are you talking about?'

'It hardly takes a genius to work it out,' Dooku said, 'Skywalker has feelings for that Senator. If I, an enemy of the Republic, can figure it out I'd have expected the Jedi Council to work it out long ago. I suppose they're too distracted by the war.' Ahsoka's mind whirred. Now that she thought about it Anakin did seem particularly fond of Padme; he was always worried about her when she got in danger. She had assumed this was because they were close friends but now that she thought about it there were a few hints that she might have been wrong. After the crisis with the Blue Shadow virus she's seen Anakin holding Padme's hand and he went over to _her _stretcher before he came to Ahsoka's. Why didn't she notice it before? How could Dooku have picked up on this when the whole of the Jedi order had not?

* * *

Obi-wan was worried about Ahsoka too but didn't get as upset as Anakin. Anakin had remembered that Ahsoka's oldest friend was Plo Koon so he contacted him to tell him what had happened. The Kel Dor was horrified; Anakin had never seen him so upset. Ahsoka was like a daughter to Plo regardless of the attachment rule.

'Why did you take her to fight Dooku?' Plo bellowed. He'd always seemed so calm so Ahsoka must have _really_ been precious to him for him to lose his temper like this. Anakin stared at the floor in shame but didn't answer.

'What are the chances that Dooku will spare her?' said Obi-wan quietly once Plo had calmed down. Anakin's blood went cold.

'He hasn't killed her,' Plo said, 'at least not yet. I would have felt it and I'm sure Skywalker would too.' Anakin could sense that Plo partially blamed him for what had happened. He hadn't realised that Ahsoka meant so much to the Kel Dor. He hadn't contacted the rest of the Council; he wasn't in the mood for a lecture about the stupid detachment rule.

'We need to find her quickly,' Anakin said, 'If Dooku hasn't killed her he'll probably try and get information from her. Ahsoka's strong willed but everyone has their limits.'

'I agree,' Plo said, 'I'll search to the end of the Galaxy and back if I have to.'

'I'm not leaving the kid in the hands of that scum,' Rex said. Anakin looked at Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked back at him and nodded firmly.

'Count me in,' he said.

* * *

The journey passed with agonising slowness for Ahsoka but they finally arrived in Separatist controlled space. Dooku's solar sailor landed in the nearest cruiser and he got up, lifted Ahsoka to her feet, not cruelly, and led her into the hanger. His pilot droid followed. Ahsoka held her head high hiding her fear as best she could. She looked around. Battle droids were wandering around. Several were lifting several large boxes. Most of the droids were watching her curiously. She shot glares at several of them and a few flinched. This made her feel a tiny bit better.

Dooku took her to a room with a large metal table with open shackles attached to it. Ahsoka swallowed when she saw the table. Dooku gestured and the binders snapped open freeing her hands.

'I'm _not _lying on that!' Ahsoka said crossing her arms.

'You will,' Dooku said, 'you can make it easier for yourself and just lie down or I'm afraid I will have to force you to.' Two battle droids which had accompanied them jammed their blasters into Ahsoka's back. She moved towards the table.

Then she suddenly ducked down and spun around knocking one droids legs out from under it with a spinning sweep kick. The surprised droid fell to the ground and Ahsoka grabbed the other ones blaster aiming it at Dooku as the droid pulled the trigger. Dooku dodged with speed unexpected in a man his age. Ahsoka kicked the droid then spun around and slammed the blaster into the droids neck knocking its head off its shoulders. The droid fell sideways onto the ground and Ahsoka blasted its partner before it could get up. She whirled on Dooku but Dooku calmly raised a hand and used the Force to crush the blaster as though it were made of paper. He shook his head disapprovingly. Ahsoka snarled in frustration then lunged at him recklessly. Dooku's eyes widened in surprise at her reckless charge and because of his surprise he didn't react in time. She barrelled into him knocking him backwards. Dooku snarled throwing his arm against the wall for support and sent a bolt of Force Lightning at her with his free hand but she dodged and lunged again her fists clenched. However Dooku had recovered from his surprise and lifted her into the air with Force Grip.

'A courageous effort my dear, but futile,' he said panting slightly. Ahsoka struggled and in desperation she tried to use the Force on him. An electric shock shot through her body coming from the collar making her lose focus. Dooku slammed her onto the table dazing her. Before she could recover her limbs were pinned down by invisible energy and the shackles closed around her wrists and ankles.

'Damn you Dooku!' she yelled, 'Rot in hell!'

'I admire your courage my dear,' Dooku said truthfully, 'but it was foolish to think you could escape from me. If you give me information about the Republic I _might _consider releasing you.'

'Might's not good enough,' Ahsoka said coldly as the reckless anger died down slightly, 'Even if it were I'm not going to tell you anything.'

'We can do this the easy way or the hard way,' Dooku said and blue Force Lightning crackled threateningly at the tips of his fingers. Ahsoka didn't flinch, she just glared at him. 'I suppose it's going to be the hard way,' Dooku said and Force Lightning exploded from his fingers. This time Ahsoka was ready for it and she gritted her teeth hard to stop herself from screaming in pain. She was determined not to give him the satisfaction. Pain flowed through her body but she stubbornly refused to open her mouth. Her eyes were clamped shut with effort.

Finally it was over. Dooku looked impressed.

'You're going to be a tough nut to crack,' he said, 'I confess I didn't expect you to be so resilient.' More Lightning slammed into her. The pain was even worse this time since her body was still aching from the last blast. Again she tried her hardest not to scream barely managing to hold it back. She writhed silently on the table still refusing to cry out.

'You bastard…' Ahsoka gasped when the Sith lord stopped, 'You traitorous…backstabbing…bastard.' Dooku blasted her a third time. She lost control this time and screamed writhing on the table trying to break out of the shackles binding her to it.

'Are you ready to talk yet?' Dooku asked.

'You won't…get anything…out of me,' Ahsoka said defiantly. Dooku shrugged.

'We'll see,' he said and more Lightning slammed into her sending another wave of agony into her body.

* * *

**The next day**

Anakin, Obi-wan and Plo had all asked the rest of the Council for their help. Although the Council was disapproving about the level of attachment Plo and Anakin had for Ahsoka they agreed to help look for her. They first searched on Dooku's home planet Serenno and found nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile Ahsoka was being tortured above Boztrok. Dooku had switched from Force Lightning to trying to rip the information out of her mind using the Force.

Dooku concentrated and reached out with his mind assaulting Ahsoka's mind with a vicious mental attack. Back at the temple Ahsoka had been trained to hide feelings and thoughts and because she was very strong willed she was one of the best Padawan's at doing it. Unfortunately Dooku was also strong willed and Ahsoka had been weakened by the Force Lightning. She felt Dooku's mind enter her own and felt it attacking her mental barriers. It was almost as though she was having a lightsaber duel inside her own head.

With an effort of willpower Ahsoka shoved Dooku's mind back a bit and attacked with her own mind as though she were lashing out with a lightsaber. Dooku's mind blocked it without trouble and continued attacking her mental barriers which were beginning to break. She gritted her teeth and strengthened them trying to strike back but Dooku's mind was breaking through.

Then Ahsoka thought about Anakin. She knew he'd be looking for her and she just had to hold out until he got here. At first the though comforted her giving her the strength to drive Dooku back a bit but then she realised that for all she knew it could take weeks or even months. If it took that long she'd probably be dead by the time he got here. The thought gave Dooku an opening and his mind almost shoved through but Ahsoka barely managed to hold it off. She was going to hold Dooku off as long as possible. Their eyes were screwed shut with effort.

_I'm _not_ going to let him beat me, _Ahsoka thought firmly and mentally shoved catching Dooku's mind of guard almost as though she'd knocked him off balance in a lightsaber duel (which would be difficult considering he was a Makashi master). Ahsoka shoved again and a third time. Slowly but surely Dooku's mind was backing away.

Finally, with a mighty thrust of willpower Ahsoka managed to drive Dooku out of her mind and the Sith lord gave up. Ahsoka opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was aching from all the mental effort she'd had to use. However she was satisfied by the thought that she'd won the mental duel and that Dooku had a headache too so she allowed herself a smirk.

'You are _very _strong willed Padawan,' Dooku said, 'in fact I've rarely met a person with a mind as strong as yours. It appears I'll have to go back to doing this.' He raised a hand and Ahsoka knew what was coming next. She braced herself as Lightning engulfed her.

* * *

**Four days later**

Ahsoka was still strapped on the table four days later and still she hadn't given in. Dooku was quite astounded that she'd lasted so long. During one of her torture sessions with Dooku, a battle droid came into the torture chamber and told Dooku that one of his scientists wanted to talk to him. Dooku left Ahsoka for a while and Ahsoka tried to regain her strength to prepare for whatever Dooku was going to do next.

Ten minutes later Dooku came into the torture chamber holding a syringe. Ahsoka was still on the table and was exhausted. She hadn't been allowed off the table for the five days that she'd been here. Her body was so stiff that she almost felt paralysed. Her arms and legs were throbbing with pain from having the shackles clamped around them for so long and she could feel blood under her boots and gloves which had been squeezed hard against her skin and the skin had been rubbed away when she moved. She was also given very little food or water.

'What is it this time Dooku?' she asked coldly. Even after five days of torture and lying on an uncomfortable surface, she still hadn't given in.

'One of my scientists invented a new toxin that he claims causes horrific pain on the inside of the body,' Dooku said smirking, 'Since you are here I thought I'd test it on you.'

'What an honour,' Ahsoka said sarcastically, 'Well let's get your bloody toxin torture over with.' Dooku tutted.

'Such language,' he said then stabbed the syringe into her arm with unnecessary force. Ahsoka winced but didn't cry out as Dooku pushed the plunger.

About five seconds later Ahsoka felt her body beginning to burn from the inside. She started to gasp with discomfort and then the discomfort turned to pain and then the pain to agony. Her blood felt like it was on fire. She screamed and clamped her eyes shut fighting back tears and clenched her fists trying to block out the horrible liquid that was going through her system.

'The toxin will last about an hour or so,' Dooku said, 'unless an antidote is given before the hour is up. If you talk I will give you the antidote.'

'So you say…' Ahsoka gasped then moaned in agony, 'but you're a…backstabbing…traitor…so why should…I believe you?' She grimaced in pain but didn't scream again. The only good thing about this toxin was that it didn't get any worse after it had reached the point where it felt like her blood would turn to fire so her body should get used to it eventually. This thought comforted her a little.

Indeed over the next hour her body started to get used to the toxin and while her body still felt like it was being burned from inside it wasn't as bad as it had been at the beginning. Dooku had left for some reason, telling her that she was being watched and listened to, so that whenever she wanted to talk she could just say so.

Eventually the toxin died down and Dooku returned. Ahsoka smirked at him painfully yet smugly. Despite her predicament and the formidable agony Dooku had put her through she still had some fight left in her.

'You'll have to do better than that Count,' she sneered. Dooku scowled slightly, both impressed and frustrated by her willpower. He sat down beside her and raised his hand closing his fist slowly. Ahsoka felt as though a giant fist was being squeezed around her ribs. She felt her ribcage creak under the pressure. Then to her surprise Dooku stopped.

'We don't want your own bones to pierce you're organs, do we?' he said when she looked at him in confusion, 'You're no good to me dead and although I'm a man of great power I confess I'm not much of a healer.' He shrugged then got back up and left.

* * *

**One day later**

The next day Ahsoka still hadn't cracked. Dooku was now having a magnaguard physically beat her with its electrostaff while the staff was powered up. After one of these beatings the cold, cruel and sadistic Cad Bane came to Dooku's cruiser to get money for another successful mission. Dooku was in the torture chamber at the time.

'Count Dooku,' said a battle droid commander, 'Cad Bane has arrived from a mission.'

'Good where is he?' Dooku asked.

'Right here Count,' said a voice.

The Duros Bounty Hunter Cad Bane strode into the room. He nodded at Dooku then looked at Ahsoka and his eyes widened slightly with recognition. Then his expression turned hungry.

'Hello sweetheart,' he said, 'Skywalker's little Padawan if I remember correctly.' He looked at her bruises which she'd recieved from the Magnaguard, 'You've been having a rough time.' He turned to Dooku, 'I assume you're torturing her for information?' Dooku nodded, 'Then perhaps I can help. I won't even charge you a high fee for it. Thirty credits will do for this little job.' Usually Bane asked for a much higher fee. 'Of course I still want my fee from my last mission.'

'Of course,' Dooku said and left the room. Bane watched him go then looked down at Ahsoka. He stroked one of her head tails. She jerked her head away disgusted by his touch. She remembered how he'd flirted with her in the emergency airlock six months ago.

'What did you have in mind Bane?' Dooku asked when he returned with the money. Bane looked at Ahsoka for a moment then whispered something in Dooku's ear. Dooku looked slightly disturbed by whatever the Duros had said to him and muttered something back. After a brief argument which Ahsoka didn't hear Dooku nodded, 'Very well, I'll leave you two alone,' he said, 'call me when she's ready to talk.' Bane came over to Ahsoka with a truly evil expression. He took of his coat and tossed it aside. He tossed his hat aside too. Ahsoka swallowed.

'W-what are you doing?' she said unable to stop her voice from trembling. She had a horrible feeling that she already knew. Bane didn't answer at first because he was doing something that made Ahsoka feel terrified. He was taking off his clothes!

'Something I didn't have a chance to do the last time we met,' he said quietly, 'Pity you're body's been ruined by those bruises but you're still pretty enough for me.' Then he was on top of her and kissed her on the lips!

* * *

After a week of searching, Anakin had gotten a lead on Count Dooku. They had managed to trace the Bounty Hunter Cad Bane to the planet Boztrok and Anakin had forseen through the Force that Bane would be visiting Count Dooku to get a fee. Luminara Unduli, who owed Ahsoka her life because Ahsoka had saved her from Asajj Ventress earlier in the war, had told him that Cad Bane had been sent on a mission to kill an important Senator.

Anakin had planned carefully for this. Sending an entire fleet would be a bad idea since Dooku would know they were there. They had to be subtle. Anakin had decided he would pilot the Twilight through hyperspace and stop just outside the Separatist cruiser. That way they would be able to take Dooku by surprise. It required _very _precise flying and they had to get out of hyperspace at _just _the right time. Plo and Obi-wan were going with him along with Rex and some clones. Luminara had already played her part; it was she that found Cad Bane in the first place so she wasn't accompanying them.

* * *

Bane pulled back with a sadistic smirk. Ahsoka was shaking violently with horror and revulsion. Bane leaned down and kissed her again more violently this time. Ahsoka shook her head frantically trying to get him off her but Bane had both hands on each side of her head holding her in place. The Duros was breathing hard with lust. Then he tore off her top and started kissing her breasts.

Dooku stood outside waiting. In all honesty even the Sith lord was disturbed if not downright disgusted by what Bane was doing to the girl. He was a hard man but even _he _felt that raping her was going too far. Maybe he should stop it. No, he did not get a reputation of being a Sith lord by stopping something just because it made him uncomfortable. He couldn't show weakness about this. Bane had persuaded him to let him do this by challenging that perhaps he was showing a touch of mercy.

Ahsoka had never felt so helpless. Bane was raping her brutally and there was nothing she could do about it; she was strapped onto a table, she couldn't use the Force because of the collar and she had no way of fighting back.

'I could go on all day,' Bane hissed stroking Ahsoka's cheek then licking her left head tail, 'No one's here to stop me. Even when you do talk I might continue just for the pleasure.' Ahsoka was crying with a mixture of pain, both mental and physical, and humiliation and the Duros was taking sadistic pleasure in her suffering He was even worse than Dooku because he didn't feel at all uncomfortable about this, not even the part about both of them being naked. On the contrary he was thoroughly _enjoying _it, every second of it. He leaned down and started kissing her exposed breasts forcing himself on her mercilessly. This was even worse than the torture Dooku had used and Ahsoka knew she'd be mentally scarred for a long time if not for life.

Ahsoka didn't know how long Bane raped her for, but it felt like hours. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. She'd endured torture for almost a week but this was just too much.

'Alright!' she screamed, 'Alright! I'll tell you! Just get him off me!'

Count Dooku came into the room to find Ahsoka naked and crying. Bane was standing over her. His coat was still on the floor but Dooku was relieved to see that most of his clothes were on. He shuddered slightly as he thought about what Bane had just done. Neither Bane nor Ahsoka noticed. Dooku looked at the crying girl and despite himself couldn't help feeling a stab of pity; she'd been so strong until now and he'd admired that. He pushed it away as he stepped forwards.

'Tell me everything you know about the Republic,' he said.

'T-there's a b-base on K-kashyke,' Ahsoka told him through her tears; 'M-master Yoda befriended the Wookies s-so they allowed him to b-build a b-base there. The Republic also b-built a sh-shipyard on M-malastare to make more ships.'

'Interesting,' Dooku muttered, 'What else?'

'I heard that…' she wracked her memory. 'that there w-was a listening post n-near Pantora.'

'A listening post?' Dooku said leaning forwards, 'What are the coordinates?'

'I…I don't know,' Ahsoka said. Immediately Bane punched her hard in the gut.

'Don't lie!' he snarled while Ahsoka coughed painfully.

'I'm…not…lying,' she gasped, 'I've…never…been there.'

'I believe her,' Dooku murmured, 'we'll find the listening post ourselves. Anything else?'

'I heard that the p-password for the computers in the base on K-kashyke is 'holocron',' Ahsoka told him. Dooku nodded and waited for her to continue, 'and um I think there's...'

'Sirs!' said a droid hurrying into the room. Dooku glared at him for the interruption. 'Intruders got inside the ship.'

'What!' Dooku bellowed, 'how?'

'A small freighter came out of hyperspace and stopped right next to the cruiser,' said the droid, 'it landed in one of the Emergency airlocks.' Ahsoka's heart leapt.

'Very well,' Dooku said and scowled, 'Send all droids to find them. I want them all killed.'

'Roger roger,' said the droid and left.

'Bane,' said Dooku, 'Go with it and hunt down the intruders. If you succeed you'll get two hundred credits.' Bane looked at Ahsoka. His lusty expression still hadn't fully faded.

'Before I go…' he said.

'I think you've done enough of that,' Dooku said firmly. Bane looked at him.

'You sound like you're being merciful again Count,' he challenged. In reply Dooku raised a hand and without even looking blasted Ahsoka with Force Lightning. She was too exhausted to scream so she just moaned instead. When he stopped Bane shrugged, 'I suppose I've had enough pleasure for now,' he said and left. Dooku watched him go then looked down at Ahsoka expressionlessly. Then he went after Bane and Ahsoka realised that he'd gotten rid of the Bounty Hunter because he was genuinely disturbed by what Bane had done to her. He had shown a miniscule bit of compassion, something which she'd assumed he'd abandoned. That didn't change the fact that he'd tortured her though so her gratitude only lasted a moment.

Ahsoka suddenly remembered that she was naked. She tried to struggle and cover her body, but her body was so stiff that she could barely move at all. Her wrists and ankles were stained with blood from being shackled for so long.

Plo burst into the room. Anakin, Obi-wan and the clones were in other parts of the ship. He stared at Ahsoka in shock then snapped out of his daze.

'Ahsoka,' he cried rushing over to her and using the Force to open the shackles, 'What happened?' Ahsoka tried to cover her body, blushing furiously with humiliation, but her muscles didn't work properly because she'd been bound to the table for so long. She started crying again as she tried to get up. Her whole body was stiff and painful and every muscle ached.

'I-I w-want to get out of here,' Ahsoka sobbed, 'I'll t-tell you later. Can we p-please go?' She tried to stand but her muscles refused to obey her. Plo took hold of her hand and gently pulled her into a sitting position. Ahsoka winced in agony; it was amazing that such a simple movement could cause so much pain. Plo helped her onto the floor and she almost immediately lost her balance but Plo quickly caught her and wrapped his cloak around her. Then he lifted her in his arms like a father would lift his daughter.

'It's OK Little Soka,' he said, 'I'm here for you.'

**I feel guilty for what I put Ahsoka through in this chapter. I warned you that this story was going to be darker than my other's but I still feel sorry for Ahsoka even though it was I that wrote the story. Sometimes I'm afraid I might be mentally unstable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who has reveiwed.**

**Chapter 5**

Obi-wan was duelling with Count Dooku in a corridor of the cruiser. Plo and Anakin had both gone off in one direction and he, Rex and the clones went the other way. However he'd been cut off from Rex by blast doors and while Rex was fighting droids on the other side he was fighting Count Dooku himself.

Dooku jabbed at Obi-wan but the Jedi Master parried it. Dooku brought his blade around from the other direction but Obi-wan blocked it with ease before slashing back at the Count who parried quickly. Dooku counterattacked but Obi-wan parried then released a Force Push hurling Dooku down the corridor. He hurried after him to continue the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile Rex and his men were cornered by the battle droids and Cad Bane on the other side of the blast doors only meters away from where Obi-wan and Dooku had been fighting.

'General Skywalker!' Rex called into his comlinc, 'We're cut off! We need help! General Kenobi got separated from us. We're a few corridors south of the engine room.'

On the other end of the connection Anakin replied, 'Hold on I'm coming.'

* * *

Plo found Anakin near the prison level (the torture chamber wasn't actually in the prison area) and saw that he was surrounded by the hacked bodies of three magnaguards. Ahsoka had managed to fall asleep but she was twitching as though having a bad dream and was muttering things such as, 'Get off me,' or 'Please, stop.' Whatever the Separatists had done to her it must have been horrible. She wasn't the kind of person to start begging for mercy unless she'd suffered something truly traumatic.

'You found her,' Anakin said with relief, 'I'll go and find the clones. You get Ahsoka back to the Twilight.' Plo nodded and hurried off down one of the corridors. Anakin headed towards the place where Rex was.

Plo arrived at the emergency airlock where the Twilight had landed. He hurried into the airlock and took the lift down into the Twilight before letting it rise up again so that the others could get in. He went into the Twilights tiny medical room which could also be used as a bedroom, and put Ahsoka on the bed. She was still muttering and twitching. Plo wondered what Dooku had done to her. Then he wondered if it might have been Bane. Luminara had said Bane was coming here to pick up a fee so perhaps he'd helped Dooku torture Ahsoka. Suddenly Ahsoka cried out in her sleep diverting Plo from his thoughts.

'It's alright Little Soka,' said the Kel Dor softly holding one of her hands in both of his, 'I'm here.' His touch seemed to calm her down a bit. Then he saw blood oozing out from under her gloves so he hurried out and returned a moment later with the ships medical droid. He pulled off her gloves as gently as he could and the droid smeared some bacta on her wrists. Then Plo pulled off her boots and the droid smeared bacta on her ankles too, before working on her bruises.

'How long will it take to heal?' Plo asked when the droid finished.

'With bacta it should take an hour or two,' the medical droid said, 'fortunately none of her bones have been broken.'

'Thank you,' Plo said and the droid left. Plo looked back at Ahsoka who was still muttering and twitching. He was worried that what she'd gone through was worse than ordinary torture.

* * *

Anakin used the Force to toss droids aside as though they were dolls. He could sense Rex was nearby with his men. He turned into a side corridor and saw a bunch of Super droids at the other end firing at people who he couldn't see. He ignited his lightsaber and ran forwards leaping into the corridor and slicing through several droids in seconds creating a gap that allowed the trapped clones to come up beside him.

'Where's Obi-wan?' Anakin said.

'I told you we got separated,' said Rex, 'did you find Ahsoka?' Anakin nodded.

'She's suffered something horrible,' he said quietly, 'We need to get back to the Twilight quickly.' Rex nodded and they destroyed the droids before heading back towards the Twilight.

* * *

Obi-wan and Dooku were now outside a bunch of escape pods and still fighting. Neither was able to gain advantage over the other.

'I tortured the Padawan,' Dooku sneered, 'She resisted much longer than I expected but she cracked in the end. I know about you're base on Kashyke, your shipyard on Malastare and your listening post on Pantora thanks to my young Togruta guest.'

'Dun Moch won't work on me Dooku,' Obi-wan said calmly.

'Oh no? What if I told you that Cad Bane raped the girl?' Obi-wan stopped dead when he said that staring at Dooku in horror, 'That's right. Bane raped her to get the information.' Obi-wan lunged slashing at the Sith lord who blocked the slash stabbing back. Obi-wan parried trying to control his rage. He told himself that Dooku hadn't done the raping; it was Bane that was responsible and that thought calmed him down. Still Dooku must have organised it. He pushed the thought away as he continued parrying blows, forcing himself to get into a calm mindset. He could not sense that Dooku was also disgusted by what Bane had done because the Count was so proficient at hiding his thoughts and feelings.

'Obi-wan!' said Anakin's voice in his comlinc, 'We're leaving!'

'Go on ahead,' Obi-wan said, 'I'm by the escape pods; I'll catch up.'

'Not if we've got anything to say about it,' said another voice and Dooku stepped aside as Cad Bane appeared behind him firing upon Obi-wan. The Jedi Master effortlessly deflected the bolts but Dooku took advantage of the distraction. Fortunately Obi-wan's mastery of Soresu allowed him to deflect Bane's bolts and Dooku's lightsaber simultaneously. His lightsaber moved in a defensive shield that very few opponents could penetrate. The trouble was, Soresu was designed for prolonged combat and right now he just wanted to get off the ship. He flipped backwards and landed beside an escape pod.

'Sorry I've got to cut this meeting short, gentlemen,' he said. Dooku fired a bolt of Force Lightning. Obi-wan caught the blast on his lightsaber and then thrust out a hand sending a powerful Force Push at Dooku. Dooku blocked it with a Force Barrier but Obi-wan darted forwards leaping through the air and knocking Dooku off his feet with a jump kick. While Dooku was dazed Obi-wan deflected a bolt from Bane and then Force pushed him into the wall. He then turned and dived into the escape pod, shut the door and flew out into space to meet the Twilight. Anakin used the cable in the cargo hold to pull his pod inside then punched in some coordinates and the Twilight flew into hyperspace.

Obi-wan, Anakin and Rex went into the medical room where they found Plo sitting beside Ahsoka who was lying on the bed. The Kel Dor had removed the collar around her neck. Her hand was clasped in both of his and she was twitching still muttering in her sleep. Obi-wan opened his mouth to tell Anakin and Plo what Dooku had told him but then Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and she stared around wildly.

'What? Where am I? What's happening?' at first she didn't seem to recognise them. She tried to sit up and then groaned in pain.

'It's okay Ahsoka,' Anakin said, 'You're safe now.' Ahsoka lay back against her pillow trying to control her breathing. She was still wearing Plo's cloak which was too big for her.

'Bane…' she said softly, 'he…he…' Obi-wan thought about saying it for her but decided not to. He felt that she needed to tell them herself. 'He raped me…' Ahsoka finished her voice barely above a whisper. Anakin and Plo froze, Rex stared at Ahsoka in shock and Obi-wan winced even though he already knew what had happened.

'He did not…' Plo whispered and his voice sounded darker than anyone in the Twilight had ever heard it. Ahsoka nodded fighting back tears.

'He…tore off all my clothes…and was…kissing me and…shoving his…thing...into my…' she gulped and gestured at her front bottom which was hidden under Plo's cloak. Then she started crying again.

'Oh Little Soka,' Plo said softly and hugged her while she sobbed into his shoulder. Anakin sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently. Obi-wan and Rex watched from the doorway.

* * *

They intended to meet up with the fleet and tell Admiral Yularen that they were going to take Ahsoka back to Coruscant. Throughout the journey to Yularen's fleet, Plo and Anakin stayed in Ahsoka's room trying to comfort her about her traumatic experience. Ahsoka cried all the way to Yularen's cruiser and only calmed down when the Twilight landed and Obi-wan went to speak to Yularen. The raping was as bad - no it was _worse -_ than the methods Dooku had used and it had done her more damage than Dooku's methods ever could.

'Count Dooku tortured me almost nonstop,' Ahsoka said miserably, 'I managed to endure it but then Bane came along and…did that to me.' Plo and Anakin didn't reply but each squeezed one of her hands comfortingly. 'I'm sorry,' Ahsoka continued, 'I told them about the base on Kashyke, the listening post at Pantora, the shipyard on Malastare and the password for the computers on Kashyke.'

'It's ok Snips,' Anakin said, 'I'd have cracked if I went through what you endured. We're just glad you're…' he hesitated, 'well not OK but you're alive and you're back with us and that's what matters.'

'Will I ever get over this?' Ahsoka asked. Plo and Anakin looked at each other.

'Some wounds never truly heal,' Plo said quietly, 'With luck you might be able to get over this but…'

'I understand,' Ahsoka said softly. Obi-wan came back into the room along with Admiral Yularen.

'I hear you're in very bad shape commander,' said Yularen, 'Fortunately I think we can deal with the situation here without any Jedi. You'd better get back to Coruscant. Oh and I think you should start trying to move. It'll hurt like hell but if you want full mobility to return, you'll need to get you muscles working.' Ahsoka nodded and made an effort to sit up. She managed it but only barely. Yularen said hesitantly, 'General Kenobi informed me of what happened. I'm sorry you had to endure that.' Ahsoka gave him a weak smile.

'Thank you Admiral,' she said. Yularen nodded and then turned and left. Ahsoka heard the Twilights engines start up and it lifted out of the hanger to continue it's journey to Coruscant.

During the journey, which took about two hours, Ahsoka worked on regaining her mobility. Even the simplist movement was difficult but she kept moving her body, trying to work the stiffness out of her muscles. During this time, Captain Rex came to visit her. Plo and Anakin were still with her at the time, while Obi-wan flew the ship.

'You OK kid?' Rex asked quietly sitting on the end of the bed with a concerned expression on his normally serious face.

'I'll live,' Ahsoka said just as quietly.

'That bastard's even worse than I thought,' Rex said, 'I didn't expect him to…do that to his prisoners.'

'Technically I was Dooku's prisoner not Bane's,' Ahsoka pointed out.

'I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner,' Rex said.

'I am too,' Plo mumbled.

'And me,' Anakin added.

'That's OK,' Ahsoka said, 'Well no it's not but it's none of your faults. I know you came as quickly as you could.' She tried to get out of bed slowly.

'I don't think you should try that yet,' Plo cautioned, 'Your muscles need time to recover.' Ahsoka didn't argue and stopped trying to stand up, but she continued rotating her shoulders and leaning forwards and backwards and turning her head from side to side.

'I guess we'll report to the Council when we get back,' she mumbled, still trying to work the stiffness out of her as she spoke. Plo nodded. 'I want to get changed first.'

'Very well,' Plo said, 'But in your condition it's going to be difficult for you to walk let alone put clothes on.'

'That's why I'm trying to loosen my joints,' Ahsoka said and started moving her body again trying to work the stiffness out of her muscles. It was going to take some time before she was fighting fit again, but she at least wanted to be able to move. Even the smallest movement was uncomfortable, but she was patient which wasn't a usual part of her personality, knowing that if she made too many sudden movements it would make her feel worse.

When they got to the temple, Ahsoka had enough strength to walk, though she had to put one arm around Plo's shoulders in order to stay upright. Plo, Anakin and Ahsoka went to her room. Ahsoka struggled inside but Plo had been right; because of her stiff muscles it was nearly impossible for her to get dressed. In the end she gave up and asked Plo to help her. Since he'd already seen her naked when he rescued her, she felt slightly less humiliated but it was still uncomfortable to be unable to dress herself, especially since she wasn't wearing anything that covered her private parts. When they were done Ahsoka, Plo and Anakin went up to the Council Chamber.

Yoda, Obi-wan, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar and Shaak Ti were all present but the rest of the Council were absent.

'Padawan Ahsoka,' said Mace as Ahsoka, Anakin and Plo came into the room, 'are you alright?' Ahsoka, who was being supported by Anakin, stared miserably at the floor and didn't answer.

'Does she look alright to you?' Anakin said as Plo sat in his chair. 'She's been strapped to a table for the last week and has been starved and tortured; she can barely even stand up.' he looked at Ahsoka, 'Do you want to tell them what Bane did to you or shall I?'

'You,' Ahsoka said almost inaudibly.

'She was tortured by Count Dooku but she was able to hold out for almost a whole week,' Anakin looked at Ahsoka with a hint of pride, 'but then she told them about the base on Kashyke, the shipyard on Malastare and the listening post at Pantora after she was raped by Cad Bane.' Shaak Ti gasped; Yoda's eyes grew as round as tennis balls and even Mace Windu's usually stern gaze changed to one of shock, but only for a moment. Ahsoka winced slightly when Anakin told them still staring at the floor.

'Poor girl,' said Shaak Ti softly, 'that's terrible.'

'Sorry I am that had to go through that you did Ahsoka,' said Yoda. Even the Grand Master was shaken though he'd probably had to deal with this sort of thing before considering his age.

'You told them about the listening post at Pantora, the shipyard on Malastare and the base on Kashyke,' Mace said. Ahsoka nodded at the floor, 'I understand why you did,' Mace said and Ahsoka had never heard him speak so gently, 'At least Anakin, Obi-wan and Plo arrived before you could tell them anything else.'

'I think you should change the password for the computers on Kashyke,' Ahsoka mumbled, 'I told them that too. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry Ahsoka,' Shaak Ti said kindly, 'I'd have cracked if I went through what you were put through.'

'I think you should get some food and rest,' Ki-Adi-Mundi said, 'Am I right in assuming Dooku didn't give you much food or water?' Ahsoka nodded again. She'd been so upset about the raping that she'd forgotten how hungry and thirsty she was.

'You may leave,' Mace said and Ahsoka and Anakin started to leave but then Ahsoka turned back to the Council.

'Please don't tell anyone about this,' she said quietly.

'Of course we won't,' said Shaak Ti gently, 'we understand that you wouldn't want anyone else to know. We won't tell anyone.' She looked around at the other Council members who all nodded in agreement.

'Keep it a secret we will from all, except the rest of the Council perhaps,' Yoda said, 'Now rest you must.' Ahsoka smiled weakly and she and Anakin left the room and went to the Temple's canteen for some food. Ahsoka sat down with difficulty while Anakin got her food for her. She had a huge load of meat and a lot of water. Anakin stayed with her; he even missed a chance to see Padme to be with his Padawan. He knew she needed him right now after what she'd suffered. He didn't speak to her; he tried to comfort her with his presence alone.

Anakin felt enraged at Bane, even worse than he had at Dooku after the Count sliced off his arm. How could Bane be heartless enough to rape a teenaged girl? She was only fifteen years old. He'd always known the Bounty Hunter was cold hearted but even so, he hadn't expected the blue faced bastard to go _that_ far. Bane clearly had _no_ conscience. He thought about how he could make Bane pay. It was un-Jedi like but he didn't care right now.

Anakin contacted Padme to tell her about what had happened and his wife was almost as horrified as him. Anakin usually slept at Padme's apartment while he was on Coruscant (which was risky because of the Jedi Council) but tonight he made his bed on the floor of Ahsoka's room so he was with her when she woke up from a nightmare.

Anakin was just trying to go to sleep when Ahsoka started to moan. Anakin looked over and saw her thrashing around on her bed (she had regained most of her mobility about an hour earlier and though her body continued to ache, at least she could move again). He leapt upright and hurried over to her.

'Ahsoka wake up!' he said as she writhed on the bed lashing out at an imaginary attacker. 'Ahsoka it's me, it's okay!' She didn't seem to hear him. 'Come on Snips snap out of it!' The word 'Snips' got her attention and her eyes snapped open. She was breathing hard and still twitching but no longer thrashing.

'He was doing it again,' she said shakily, 'I dreamed I was…back on that table…and Bane was…' For a moment she looked like she was going to cry again but she stopped herself.

'It's okay Ahsoka,' said Anakin, 'I promise I'll never let anyone do that to you again.' Then guilt washed over him. This was his fault. If he hadn't taken her to fight Dooku, Bane wouldn't have had the chance to do that to her, 'I'm sorry,' he said, 'It's all, my fault. I should never have taken you to fight Dooku.'

'It wasn't your fault Master,' Ahsoka said, 'you didn't know that was going to happen. Besides if I hadn't been there you'd be dead because Dooku knocked you out, remember?' she smiled weakly, 'looks like I saved your skin _again._'

'Good point but it's still my fault,' Anakin said.

'Master please, don't blame yourself,' Ahsoka said. It was odd that she was comforting him when she was the one who'd been tortured and sexually assaulted. A thought struck her, 'Master…could um…what Bane did to me make me…you know…pregnant?' Anakin flinched.

'I didn't think of that,' he said, 'I hope not. Even if you weren't a Jedi you're not ready to have a baby. I've never heard of a Togruta being able to breed with a Duros but I'll get you to have a pregnancy test just to be sure.'

'I don't want to sleep,' Ahsoka said, 'I don't want to have another nightmare.'

'That's understandable,' said Anakin, 'do you want me to stay with you?'

'Don't you need to sleep?'

'You're wellbeing is more important to me than sleep,' Anakin said. Ahsoka smiled weakly.

'Thank you Master,' she said then relaxed on the pillow but didn't go back to sleep because of fear of going back into dark dreams.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Ahsoka continued to get upset. Anakin had never seen her like this before, she'd always been strong and independent but now she seemed to need him, Plo or Rex and tried to be with one of them at all times including night time and absolutely hated the idea of being by herself. She often got anxious and twitchy and hadn't had a good sleep since the experience. She'd even begun to get scared of Duros, not just Bane but the whole species. During missions and battles she insisted on being with either Anakin or Rex, not wanting to be left with a bunch of stranger clones. Because of this she was often partnered with Rex who had been considerate enough not to tell any of his brothers about what she'd been through not even Commander Cody. At least her pregnancy test revealed she wasn't pregnant to everyone's relief.

'Ahsoka you can't go on like this,' Plo told her almost three weeks later after she'd woken from yet another nightmare, 'you can't change the past. You need to try and get over it.'

'How am I supposed to get over something like that?' Ahsoka said, 'It's impossible.'

'The Ahsoka I knew wouldn't have thought anything was impossible,' Plo said quietly, 'she would fight to the bitter end.'

'I've grown up Master Plo,' Ahsoka said, 'I'm more mature than I used to be. I'm not as naïve as I once was. I don't think you've noticed that yet.' Plo looked at her. She was right. He hadn't really considered that she'd become more mature since the war began. To him she was still his dear Little Soka. Or she would be if it weren't for Bane. Ahsoka was a shadow of her old self; what Bane had done to her was eating her up from inside. He missed the real her even though she'd been reckless, headstrong and snippy. Anakin felt the same and so did Rex and even Obi-wan.

'I miss the real you Ahsoka,' he said, 'we all do. You are letting your experience destroy you. You are a shadow of your old self and I want my real Little Soka back.' Ahsoka didn't speak for at least a full minute.

'You're right,' she muttered finally, 'I can't let what Bane did haunt me like this. I need to get over it.' Some of the old determination returned to her eyes. She was tired of wallowing in self pity and angry with herself for doing so, 'I'm not going to let this haunt me for the rest of my life!' Plo smiled and although Ahsoka couldn't see his mouth she could tell he was smiling by the way his face was crinkled.

'That's my girl,' Plo said.

Gradually Ahsoka started to get back to normal. She got more independent and started to get back some of her old vigour though she was a little more serious than she used to be. She started going on independent missions again no longer needing to have Anakin or Rex with her. Now and again she'd have a nightmare but fortunately they were becoming less frequent and instead of submitting to the nightmares as she had before she became more determined to get rid of them once and for all. Everyone who was close to her, felt proud as they watched her get back to her old self.

Two months later Ahsoka got a chance to settle the score with the man who had raped her; the sadistic, heartless, merciless Cad Bane.

**Dun Moch is the Star Wars way of taunting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Two months later**

Ahsoka and her master were investigating the murder of Senator Riyo Chuchi. She'd been headed to her home on Pantora when someone had intercepted her cruiser, murdered all of her guards and then killed her as well. However she'd managed to get a distress signal to Ahsoka and Anakin who fortunately had been near Chuchi's location so they went to investigate. They went in the Twilight as usual bringing Rex and some of the more experienced clones with them.

They all landed in the hanger to find the bodies of clones and droids scattered around. Both Ahsoka and Anakin could sense that whoever or whatever had led this attack was still here, so they stuck together as they explored the ship.

They found dead clones in the corridors too and a hole in a ventilation pipe that looked like it had been cut by a lightsaber.

'Do you think it's Ventress?' Ahsoka asked remembering when the Rattataki assassin had infiltrated the Tranquility almost a year ago.

'I don't think so,' said Anakin, 'The dark aura in the Force is different. Let's keep moving.' He didn't mention that he could sense the presence of a certain Bounty Hunter. He didn't need to because Ahsoka could sense it too.

When they reached the reactor room they were ambushed. Five assassin droids leapt down from above blocking the way out. Then a white skinned woman with long orange hair tied in a ponytail landed in front of them. It was the Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing. And beside her was…

'Bane…' Ahsoka hissed glaring at the Bounty Hunter in hatred. All the dark memories came flooding into her. She was shaking not with fear but with rage.

'How are you doing sweetheart?' Bane asked smirking, 'You've grown. I'd like a chance to have some pleasure with you like last time but since you're not bound to a table this time I doubt you'll let me. Sing if you please?'

'Certainly,' Sing said and a red lightsaber flared into life. Ahsoka's green blade ignited (her 'new' lightsaber was almost identical to her old one) and Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber.

'You're going to pay for what you did to my Padawan, Bane,' Anakin vowed. Bane chucked quietly and Sing leapt towards Anakin who blocked the blow with ease. At the same time an assassin droid fired at Anakin's unprotected back but Ahsoka leapt between the bolt and her master sending the bolt straight back at the droid who dodged. Rex and the other clones started firing but the droids were agile and dodged the bolts with frustrating speed. Bane watched the fight with a smirk. Occasionally he would fire a shot into the fray, taking down a couple of clones but other than that he stayed out of the fighting.

Ahsoka sliced down an assassin droid while Anakin continued to duel with Sing. Then she charged at Bane her eyes burning with barely suppressed rage. Rex noticed this and followed her. Bane turned and ran out into a corridor. The blast doors closed.

'Bloody coward,' Rex growled covering Ahsoka from the assassin droids while she started to burn through the door with her lightsaber. Anakin seemed to have gained an advantage over Sing but the Bounty Hunter wasn't backing down. The other clones were shooting at the assassin droids distracting them from Anakin and from Ahsoka and Rex.

Ahsoka blasted the slab of metal she'd cut down the hall with the Force and leapt into the hall. Instantly blaster bolts zoomed towards her from Bane who was at a junction in the corridor. Ahsoka batted away the bolts and Rex returned fire but Bane disappeared behind the junction. Ahsoka followed him and found a door at the other end. She entered the room cautiously and Rex came behind her.

It was a cargo hold with food and supplies for the people that had been on this ship before Bane and Sing murdered them. It was dark but Ahsoka's lightsaber cast an eerie green light on the room and Rex switched on his headlights. Ahsoka was alert for the slightest sound or movement.

Then a shot vibrated in her montrals and she spun around as a bolt flew towards her out of the darkness. The bolt bounced off her lightsaber and disappeared into the shadows. Rex fired his pistols but Bane had clearly gone from the spot because he hit nothing.

'Rex, switch on the light,' Ahsoka ordered still alert for the Bounty Hunter. Rex hurried over to the door and switched on the light.

The cargo hold was larger than Ahsoka had first thought with shelves piled with food, drink, medical supplies etc. Bane could be hiding anywhere.

Cautiously Ahsoka and Rex crept through the room. Then Ahsoka heard a beeping noise and to her horror noticed a grenade had been tossed from behind a shelf. The explosion tore through the cargo hold knocking shelves over like dominos and all the supplies toppled out. Rex threw himself in front of Ahsoka grabbing her and holding her to his chest in a bear hug, shielding her from the blast with his body. The explosion sent them both flying backwards and they crashed to the ground hard. Ahsoka was winded and her body throbbed with pain but thanks to Rex she was still alive and she could still move. The clone was lying a few inches away from her. Half his armour had been blown away including his helmet but he was still alive.

'Rex!' Ahsoka cried trying to check how bad the damage was but she stopped when she heard a cold chuckle.

'How noble,' said Cad Bane stepping out from the dust and smoke the explosion had left, 'he shields you at the cost of his own pathetic, expendable life.' Ahsoka tried to get up but fell back in pain.

'He's not pathetic,' she panted, 'or expendable. He's a better man than you could ever be.' Bane's smirk widened and he pointed his gun at Rex and without a word or hesitation, fired. The bolt hit Rex in the head killing him instantly!

Ahsoka stared at Rex's body in shock hardly able to believe what had just happened. It had happened so suddenly that she felt stunned and was unable to comprehend that Rex was dead. She felt no grief at the moment only disbelief. Rex had been so tough, so brave and always a survivor. She'd been confident that he'd be one of the people that would survive this war but now he was dead and she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to him.

'Coward!' she screamed at Bane who was laughing quietly but mockingly, 'He was defenceless! You didn't even give him a chance to fight back!' Bane stopped laughing and his eyes narrowed slightly at being called a coward but he hid the anger with a sneer.

'Do I look like I care,' he jeered and aimed his pistol at her head. 'Your turn sweetheart,' he said softly but Ahsoka released a Force Push hurling the Duros backwards. Bane would have had his spine shattered if it weren't for several large bags filled with packets of food from one of the fallen shelves. Despite being cushioned by the bags he was badly winded. While he gasped for breath Ahsoka struggled to her feet grimacing as the movement sent pain through her body but a combination of fury and willpower kept her upright. She summoned her lightsaber and ignited it before turning to the Bounty Hunter as he tried to get up still wincing in pain.

Ahsoka had never felt so much hatred in her life. She loathed Bane more than Asajj Ventress, General Grievous and Count Dooku combined; she loathed him so much she almost felt as though she'd been injected with another of Dooku's toxins. When she spoke, however her voice was surprisingly calm.

'You're dead Bane,' she said, 'You raped me and then killed one of my closest friends.' Her eyes darkened and for the first time ever Bane felt genuinely _scared_ of the Padawan. She was young, she was small and until now he'd merely considered her a child who was out of her depth, a toy for him to play with whenever he had the chance. Now he realised that she was no toy and she was far more than a mere child; she was a warrior and an angry one at that. Not two minutes ago she'd been on the receiving end of an explosion but somehow she was on her feet and her expression told Bane that she would kill him or die trying. 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!' Ahsoka screamed, her self-control snapping entirely. This man had flirted with her when they first met, tried to suffocate her in the vacuum of space, kidnapped innocent children, raped her and killed one of her closest friends. Ahsoka forgot all about the Jedi code and her brain shut down except for a single thought; take that bastard down!

Ahsoka hurled herself forwards lightsaber blazing. She was so angry that she could barely feel the throbbing pain in her body. Bane fired with both of his pistols but Ahsoka's lightsaber blurred and every bolt was deflected without Ahsoka consciously thinking about it. Bane tried to ignite his rocket boots and fly away but Ahsoka was too fast. Her lightsaber slashed through the air and Bane howled in agony as both of his hands were severed at the wrists and flew across the room still holding the pistols. Without hesitation, without stopping to consider that Bane was defenceless, Ahsoka turned her back, switched to the Shien grip and used a reverse lunge to stab Bane directly in the chest!

Bane's eyes widened in shock and he gasped. Ahsoka pulled out the lightsaber feeling a savage (and un-Jedi like) pleasure from killing the Bounty Hunter. Bane collapsed onto his knees gasping painfully, his red eyes wide with shock as he stared up at her. Ahsoka looked down at him feeling nothing except a savage satisfaction. Then the Duros fell flat on his face and lay still. He was dead.

The savage satisfaction died away and was replaced by grief as Ahsoka staggered back to Rex's body and checked desperately for any signs of life even though she knew it was hopeless.

'Oh Rex I'm so sorry,' she sobbed hugging his body close to her and crying into his shoulder. Ahsoka hadn't considered him an expendable clone she'd considered him a friend. He'd been a warrior more interested in fighting than anything else but he also had a softer side which he rarely displayed to anyone except her. She continued to cry for several minutes. Finally it was over and she kissed the dead clone on the cheek, 'Goodbye Rex,' she said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She stayed beside the clone until Anakin and three other clones found her.

'Ahsoka,' said Anakin then looked at the body of Rex.

'I'm sorry Master,' Ahsoka whispered. Anakin looked at Rex's body then noticed the corpse of Cad Bane. He examined the corpse carefully. Bane had been known to fake his death before but this time Anakin was certain that the Bounty Hunter was truly dead.

'You killed him,' he said emotionlessly then he managed the ghost of a smile, 'Ahsoka you did it. You killed him!'

'What happened to the other one?' Ahsoka asked.

'Aurra Sing? She fled,' Anakin said dismissively then put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, 'Well done Ahsoka.'

'Well done?' Ahsoka said staring at him, 'Rex is dead.'

'But so is Bane,' Anakin said. Ahsoka could see he was just as upset as she was about Rex's death but was trying to hide it. 'With victory comes sacrifice. You did well.' Ahsoka suddenly felt guilty. She'd disregarded the Jedi Code and killed Bane in a fit of rage. Worst of all she'd felt _satisfaction _from killing the Bounty Hunter.

'I gave into my anger though,' she mumbled, 'I killed Bane in a fit of rage.'

'I know,' Anakin said, 'I sensed you're rage while I was duelling Sing. But I don't blame you. What Bane did to you was unforgivable, plus he killed Rex too. I would have given into my rage too.'

'But anger's not the Jedi way,' Ahsoka muttered, 'I let my emotions take control. And I…' she couldn't bear to look him in the eye, 'Master, I…I felt _satisfied _when I was finished. What if…what if I turn to the Dark side?'

'Ahsoka, look at me,' Anakin said and Ahsoka raised her head. 'I _don't _believe you'll turn to the Dark side,' Anakin said firmly, 'you've got a good heart, but sometimes even the best of people can be pushed too far. I know that from experience because I felt the same way once.'

'When?' Ahsoka asked and Anakin hesitated. He'd only told two people this secret, Padme and Chancellor Palpatine. He looked at the clones he'd brought with him.

'You all have to promise you won't tell _anyone _not even your brothers or Plo,' he said speaking to all of them. They all nodded and Anakin took a deep breath. 'After…after my mother died,' he said, 'I gave into my rage and killed a whole village of tusken raiders. I felt the same way you do, satisfied at first but then guilty afterwards. I still do feel guilty but I have to move on because we can't change the past. Besides, not every Jedi that gives into their anger turns to the Dark side. Obi-wan gave into his anger after the death of Qui-Gon Jinn but he's still on our side isn't he?' Ahsoka smiled, feeling comforted. Less than ten minutes ago she would have been horrified that Anakin had killed a whole village of tusken raiders but she didn't feel that way now that Bane was dead. Anakin had gone through the same thing she was going through. She felt a combination of guilt and satisfaction. She felt no pity for the Bounty Hunter; he got what he deserved, she only felt guilty for breaking the Jedi code and risking the Dark side.

'Come on. We need to go,' Anakin said snapping Ahsoka out of her thoughts. Ahsoka struggled to her feet. Now that the rage had died down, the pain in her body caught up with her. She ignored it and stumbled towards the door refusing to let Anakin or any of the clones support her. She wasn't going to let this pain slow her down; she'd suffered pain far worse than this in this war.

* * *

Count Dooku was sitting in his meditation chambers on a Separatist cruiser when a droid came in carrying a hologram of Darth Sidious. Dooku bowed before the hologram.

'What is it my Master?' he said.

'There has been an unfortunate incident,' Sidious said, 'I thought you should know that Cad Bane has been slain. The interesting thing is that he was killed by a teenaged girl.'

'Skywalker's Padawan?' Dooku guessed. Sidious nodded and then shrugged.

'It is an unfortunate setback,' he said but spoke dismissively as though it was of little or no concern, 'but not a disaster. Even without Bane we can and we _will _win this war.' Dooku nodded as the hologram flickered out.

Dooku thought about Bane. In truth he wasn't very upset that the Duros was dead. Bane had almost always asked for horribly high fees and he had a nasty habit of taking things too far. Dooku still hadn't forgotten the way he'd abused Skywalker's Padawan two months ago and he still felt uneasy about it. Sometimes he was angry with himself for feeling that way but no matter how much he scolded himself the feeling was always lurking somewhere inside him and he could never fully ease it. Bane had been a tool nothing more.

* * *

Clone troopers rarely had proper funerals. Many considered them tools, little more than droids who were made to follow orders, fight and die and nothing more. But Rex was given a funeral for his service. It was a small funeral with only Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan, Commander Cody and some clones including the group that had been with Anakin and Ahsoka on the mission attending it. Ahsoka watched the funeral fire burning around her friend's body. She was still sad but it was a warmer kind of sadness. It was oddly comforting to watch the smoke rising up from the flames almost as though it were Rex's spirit departing. She remembered when she'd first met him at the battle of Christophsis, when he'd told her that he believed experience outranked everything. She remembered the time she'd saved him from General Grievous and when he'd caught her during the crisis with the Blue Shadow Virus. And she remembered his last moments when he'd thrown himself between her and the grenade, taking the blast himself and sacrificing himself to save her. She wiped her eyes to stop tears from coming and Anakin put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

'At least he didn't die in vain. We'll remember him won't we?' he said quietly. Ahsoka nodded and noticed that her Master's eyes were watering slightly. Anakin kept his arm around her and they continued to watch the funeral fire crackling around Rex's body.

**Well there you go. Ahsoka got in touch with her Dark side. That's the end of this story but in case you're still interested I never intended to have Ahsoka actually turn to the Dark side; if she did then I think Anakin would have to be really stupid to do the same after seeing Ahsoka destroy herself. If you ask me, Ahsoka turning to the Dark side is a bad idea especially if she does it **_**before**_** Anakin does.**

**Just in case any of you don't know Aurra Sing was once a Jedi which is why she had a lightsaber.**


End file.
